True Love
by Sly Blue Roxy
Summary: Axel, jeune patron de café, ne croit plus en l'amour. Cependant, il entretient une relation pas très catholique avec son meilleur ami, Sora. Se complaisant dans son paisible quotidien, un nouveau venu va pourtant venir chambouler sa tranquillité...
1. Partie 1

True Love

Partie 1 – The name's Axel

...

" _And I'm on tonight__  
><em>_You know my hips don't lie__  
><em>_And I'm starting to feel it's right__  
><em>_All the attraction, the tension__  
><em>_Don't you see baby, this is perfection_"

Bon sang, je l'ai mis où encore ce téléphone ?! C'est pas vrai... Et ne m'aidez surtout pas hein ! Oui c'est à vous que je parle. Oui VOUS ! Les lecteurs ! Regardez pas autour de vous l'air de rien, je vous vois tous ! Allez aidez-moi à retrouver mon portable. Il a une coque rouge et... Ah ! Merci mademoiselle ! Bon... qui ose me déranger pendant mon jour de congé... Demyx... Je vais le tuer un jour celui-là.

- Allô ! Crié-je à mon téléphone après avoir pris l'appel.

- Ah Axel ! Je suis désolé ! Je suis désolé ! Répond l'autre imbécile au bout du fil d'une voix tremblante.

Je resserre mon poing sur mon téléphone, déjà excédé.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ? Demandé-je en tâchant de garder mon calme.

- Hum ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que j'ai fait quelque chose ?

Il m'énerve.

- Parce que dès que tu m'appelles pendant un de mes jours de congé, en me disant « je suis désolé » et en étant au bord des larmes, c'est que t'as fait une connerie.

- Ben en fait... euh...

Il m'énerve vraiment...

- Cet aprem', on a eu une table de 12 personnes. J'ai voulu servir tous les verres en une fois et... je les ai tous cassés... Pardon !

Il me fera perdre plus de fric qu'en gagner... Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il attend la fin de la journée pour me le dire ?! Reste calme Axel.

- Bon, dis moi juste le type de verres que tu as cassés et je vais passer une commande pour les remplacer.

- Tu n'es pas fâché, hein ?

- Non...

- Super ! Parce que je sais plus quels verres j'avais pris pour la commande...

- … J'arrive tout de suite...

- Tu vas me frapper ?! Promets-moi que tu vas pas me frapper ! Tu me fais toujours flipper quand tu...

Je lui raccroche au nez. Décidément, je peux pas prendre un jour de congé et faire bosser Demyx quand Zexion est pas là...

Je sors de mon appart' et le ferme à clé. Je monte dans ma voiture et démarre. Je mets directement de la musique pour tâcher de me calmer avant de voir Demyx... Quel abruti... Parfois je me demande pourquoi je l'ai embauché. Mais bon, ce n'est pas un méchant garçon. Il est juste un peu... étrange. Enfin bref je vous raconterai tout ça quand vous le verrez de vos propres yeux. Vous comprendrez très vite pourquoi il faut toujours garder un œil sur cet imbécile.

Après dix minutes de route, j'arrive au centre ville. Il est composé d'un quadrillage de grandes avenues et de ruelles. On n'y trouve quasiment que des boutiques, des restaurants, des bars, des boîtes de nuit... Le cœur économique de la ville en gros. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, vous pouvez être sûr que vous le trouverez ici. L'avenue principale, sur laquelle je roule actuellement, est l'avenue du Zéphyr. C'est d'ailleurs dans cette avenue que se trouve ma destination. A seulement quelques centaines de mètres, à l'angle de l'avenue du Zéphyr et de l'avenue Pasteur. C'est à ce point précis que se trouve le café « Kingdom Hearts ». Et devinez qui est le propriétaire de ce café ! Et oui, c'est bien moi ! A la base, je voulais ouvrir un bar. Mais bon, dans un bar, les problèmes arrivent vite. Et puis, je cherchais quelque chose de plus convivial plutôt que d'avoir chaque soir une horde de dépressifs alcooliques qui essaient de noyer leurs soucis dans la boisson. Pour avoir déjà tenté ça au lycée, je peux vous dire que c'est complètement inutile. Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne tenais pas à devoir fréquenter chaque jour des gens comme ça.

Je gare ma voiture à moitié sur le trottoir et allume les feux de détresse avant de sortir. La nuit est déjà là. J'en profite pour contempler l'enseigne du café. Les mots « Kingdom Hearts » en blanc sont ornés de cœurs rouges et d'une couronne dorée. Il y a aussi quelques serrures et clés, plus petites. Les lumières du café sont encore allumées, malgré la petite pancarte « Closed » accrochée derrière la porte. Il n'y a plus de clients à cette heure tardive. J'entre dans le café. La décoration est assez simple, mais chaleureuse. Le carrelage est blanc cassé, les murs sont marrons foncés. Au début, je pensais que tout serait trop sombre, mais les deux longs murs de la salle comportent de grandes fenêtres. J'ai pu en profiter pour l'éclairage étant donné l'emplacement avantageux du café. Les tables et les chaises sont en bois laqué, j'adore ça. J'ai fait ajouter quelques sofas rouges autour de tables rondes. Je trouve que ça rajoute une touche assez conviviale. Il n'y a d'ailleurs que des petites tables, comme ça on peut s'adapter au nombre de clients. Et ça a d'ailleurs été utile à plusieurs reprises. Je vous jure... quand une classe de trente gosses débarque, c'est plus simple en arrangeant les tables... Certes, nous devons changer souvent les emplacements des tables, mais la salle est assez grande pour qu'on puisse se le permettre.

Comme tous les soirs, les tables sont nettoyées et remises à leurs places. Les chaises sont posées à l'envers dessus. Le sol a été balayé. Je vais vers la porte de l'arrière-boutique et inspecte le comptoir en passant. Tout est rangé et nettoyé. Au moins Demyx sait faire le ménage sans tout casser.

- Patron !

Tiens, quand on parle du loup. Demyx sort de la cuisine et se jette sur moi.

- Je suis tellement désolé !

- Lâche-moi.

Il me serre plus fort. Mon corps entier se crispe.

- Pardonne-moi !

Et voilà qu'il se met à pleurer...

- Demyx, lâche-le. Allez.

Zexion vient de sortir de l'arrière-boutique, une queue de billard dans une main et un chiffon dans l'autre. Il vient toujours le chercher et l'aider à tout ranger et nettoyer les jours où Demyx travaille et pas lui.

- Zexion, tu peux me débarrasser de ce truc s'il-te-plait ? Lui demandé-je avec une grimace.

Il acquiesce et s'approche de nous pour frapper Demyx avec la queue de billard.

- Je t'en prie Zexion, frappe-le à mort.

- Tu t'occuperas du cadavre alors, me répond-t-il en riant.

- Hey ! Je veux pas mourir moi ! Proteste Demyx en me lâchant enfin.

- Dans ce cas arrête de me faire perdre du fric en cassant tout ce que tu touche !

Il me regarde avec ses petits yeux larmoyants.

- Je suis vraiment désolé patron !

- Ce regard ne marche pas avec moi, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps.

Il me donne une tape dans l'épaule.

- Espèce de sans-cœur ! Tu devrais vite te trouver quelqu'un sinon tu vas finir encore plus blasé que tu ne l'es déjà !

Je baisse les yeux. Sur ce coup il n'a pas tord, mais...

- Demyx ! S'exclama Zexion.

- Euh... Désolé Axel... Je voulais pas...

- Ne t'en fais pas Demyx. Je sais que tu ne disais pas ça dans un mauvais but.

Flash info. Si Zexion a réagi comme si Demyx avait fait une bourde, c'est normal. Il ne faut pas me parler de relations amoureuses. Quand j'étais au lycée, je me suis rendu compte que j'étais gay en voyant le temps que je passais à regarder un garçon d'une autre classe. J'ai mis un bon moment pour comprendre que j'étais amoureux de lui. Je ne voulais pas l'accepter. Mais je ne pouvais pas ignorer indéfiniment les battements de mon cœur et toutes les sensations qui traversaient mon corps. Tout s'est passé lors de ma terminale. J'ai voulu tenter ma chance, en me disant que si ça se passait mal, je ne le verrais plus à la fin de l'année. Donc je suis allé le voir et je lui ai avoué mes sentiments. Je me suis vraiment senti con... Je pense que c'est plus dur de se confesser à un garçon qu'à une fille. Mais malgré mon embarras et mes bredouillements, il a réussi à comprendre ce que j'ai dit. Croyez-moi, c'était de l'ordre du miracle. Et il a accepté de sortir avec moi. Manque de chance, c'était juste pour se moquer de moi. Il m'a humilié devant toute sa classe. Et comme les infos circulent vite dans un établissement scolaire, tout le lycée a su ce qu'il s'est passé.

Tout cela a fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Un mec blasé de 23 ans. Enfin, je suis seulement blasé sur le plan relationnel. J'ai beaucoup de mal à accorder ma confiance aux gens. Mes amis se comptent sur les doigts d'une seule main. Quand on me voit, on pense que je suis quelqu'un d'extraverti. En même temps, avec mon physique tape-à-l'œil... Je suis grand, très maigre (Demyx me surnomme l'allumette), j'ai de longs cheveux rouges hérissés (couleur naturelle, je vous assure !), des yeux d'un vert très intense. Et pour couronner le tout, j'ai perdu un pari un jour et je me suis fait tatouer une larme violette sous chacun de mes yeux. Les gens viennent souvent vers moi, mais mon caractère n'est pas vraiment celui qu'ils attendent. Je suis très méfiant et je n'ai aucune envie de me lier plus que nécessaire aux personnes qui m'abordent. Et je vous parle même pas des filles en quête d'amour... Par contre, avec mes proches, ce n'est pas la même chose. J'aime beaucoup rigoler et plaisanter avec eux. Voilà vous me connaissez maintenant !

Retournons à nos moutons. Je sens que Demyx va se remettre à pleurer alors je le rassure en lui disant qu'il ne m'a pas blessé.

- Au fait Axel, tiens, me dit Zexion en me tendant un bout de papier. Ce sont les verres qu'a cassés Demyx.

- Merci. Fais-moi penser à les appeler demain.

- Pas de problème.

" _And I'm on tonight  
>You know my hips don't lie<br>And I'm starting to feel it's right  
>All the attraction, the tension<br>Don't you see baby, this is perfection_"

Je tire mon portable de ma poche en m'éloignant de mes deux employés.

- Allô ?

- C'est moi, Sora. Euh ? T'es où là ? C'est quoi ce bruit derrière toi ?

- C'est rien, dis-je en sortant du café. Demyx a reconnu ma sonnerie et il chante la chanson...

- Oh je vois. Hum... dis-moi... Je peux passer chez toi ? Continue Sora d'une petite voix.

Zexion me regarde à travers la fenêtre et je lui fait signe que je m'en vais.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Je sais pas. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire avec toi à une heure aussi tardive, rien que tous les deux, enfermés chez toi... En plus ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu.

Le ton qu'il utilise a changé. Sa voix est très enjôleuse.

- Alors ? reprend-il. Tenté ?

Mon corps se réchauffe.

- Je crois bien que oui.

- A tout de suite alors Axel.

Il a raccroché. Je range mon téléphone et grimpe dans la voiture. C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Sora. J'ai été très occupé ces derniers temps à cause du café. Et lui aussi avait des choses à faire. Mais ça fait bientôt un mois quand même. Je vais me dépêcher de rentrer.

Sora est mon meilleur ami. Oui, je sais, je balance ça comme ça, mais depuis tout à l'heure j'entends des « C'est qui Sora ? » qui se murmurent au fond là-bas et ces chuchotis m'agacent un peu. Donc voilà, Sora est mon meilleur ami. On se connaît depuis le lycée, mais notre amitié n'a commencé qu'en année de terminale. Il est une des rares personnes à être venue vers moi après mon humiliation. Il m'a beaucoup soutenu et on a fini par tisser des liens. On s'est installé dans la même ville au final. Et on se voit assez souvent. Quasiment tous les jours. Il nous arrivait souvent de squatter l'un chez l'autre quelques jours. Il m'aide aussi au café si j'ai besoin d'un peu plus de serveurs. Je peux toujours compter sur Sora.

J'arrive dans le quartier où j'habite. Les trottoirs sont jonchées de grandes portes menant à des appartements pleins à craquer. J'habite très près du centre-ville. Beaucoup de gens sont intéressés par mon quartier et ils se battent presque pour obtenir un logement ici. Mais malgré tout, le quartier reste plutôt calme. C'est très agréable. Je gare ma voiture dans le parking en face de chez moi. Je traverse la route et ouvre la grande porte. Il y a un boîtier pour composer le code, mais la sécurité de la porte est toujours désactivée. Tant mieux, je ne me souviens pas du code. Je monte dans l'ascenseur et appuie sur le bouton du cinquième étage.

Je me demande si Sora est déjà là. J'espère que je ne l'ai pas trop fait attendre. D'ailleurs, maintenant que je suis moins occupé, il faudrait que je l'invite un de ces quatre manger à la maison. On pourrait se faire une petite soirée pour rattraper le temps perdu.

Les portes s'ouvrent et j'ai tout juste le temps de sortir de l'ascenseur que des bras se referment sur moi. Une puissante étreinte m'empêche de bouger.

- Hey, je t'ai manqué tant que ça ? Demandé-je en riant après avoir reconnu mon assaillant.

Sora était déjà arrivé finalement. Il relève sa tête et plonge son regard dans le mien.

- Evidemment que tu m'as manqué ! Proteste-t-il en me lâchant.

Il penche sa tête sur le côté et regarde le mur en faisant la moue. Il ne changera jamais. Toujours en train de faire semblant de bouder comme un gamin. Je souris et lui ébouriffe ses cheveux déjà hors-norme pour le commun des mortels. Soudain, il m'attrape les poignets et tire. Ne m'y attendant pas, je bascule en avant et il en profite pour coller ses lèvres aux miennes. Sale gosse.

- Axel, murmure-t-il contre mes lèvres.

Il noue ses bras autour de mon cou et colle son corps au mien autant qu'il le peut. Ses lèvres glissent sur les miennes. Il les titille du bout de sa langue et je finis par les entrouvrir, emporté par ce baiser brûlant. Je sens toute la passion de Sora, retenue pendant ces dernières semaines, éclater en ce baiser. Sa langue s'enroule frénétiquement à la mienne. Ses mains quittent mon cou pour passer sous mon pull et me caresser le torse. Puis elles s'aventurent franchement plus bas pour défaire la boucle de ma ceinture. Sora s'emporte, sa respiration devient saccadée, mais je ne suis pas loin de cet état non plus. Je le repousse assez fermement et il émet un gémissement de frustration.

- Sora, on est dans le couloir là.

- Mais Axel, moi j'ai envie de toi, maintenant, halète-t-il.

- Calme-toi Sora. On va déjà rentrer dans l'appart' d'accord ?

- Oui, désolé. C'est juste que ça fait si longtemps...

Je plonge ma main dans ma poche et en ressors la clé de mon appartement. Je m'empresse d'aller ouvrir la porte et je la reverrouille après que Sora et moi soyons rentrés.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Lui proposé-je.

- Je veux bien un verre d'eau fraîche s'il-te-plait. Histoire de me remettre un peu les idées en place.

Je m'enfuis dans la cuisine et fais mine de galérer à trouver des glaçons. Mon dieu, je ne m'attendais pas à me faire sauter dessus comme ça. Pour la petite info, même si vous avez dû remarquer, Sora et moi entretenons aussi _ce genre_ de relation. Il a toujours été gay et un jour, après le lycée, il m'a demandé d'être son premier homme. Au début j'ai été très choqué. Mais il m'a expliqué qu'il voulait que sa première fois se passe avec quelqu'un en qui il a totalement confiance et qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que par la suite on se mette en couple. Il savait déjà ce que je pensais de tout ça. Et après y avoir longuement réfléchi, j'ai fini par accepter. Je suis un homme, j'ai certains besoins. Et puis Sora n'est pas moche du tout en plus. Et au fil du temps, Sora ne s'est jamais mis en couple. Il n'a jamais fréquenté qui que ce soit. Et moi, n'en parlons pas. Nos envies se développaient petit à petit, et on en est arrivé à notre situation actuelle. Nous couchons ensemble pour apaiser nos envies. J'ai cru entendre quelque chose... Pardon ? T'as dit quoi toi au fond à gauche ? Que je me sers de Sora pour me vider les bourses ? Ah bravo ! Très poétique mademoiselle... tu sors ! Bon le prochain qui n'écoute pas ce que je dis et tire des conclusions comme ça, il peut sortir de suite !

Je trouve enfin les glaçons, même s'il est vrai que je les avais déjà sous la main, et les mets dans deux verres d'eau. Puis je retourne voir Sora qui s'est installé dans le fauteuil. Je lui donne son verre et il sirote doucement son eau, alors que j'ai déjà vidé mon verre. Je le vois me regarder du coin de l'œil de temps en temps. Est-ce qu'il s'est calmé ou bien il réfléchit au moyen le plus rapide de me mettre tout nu ?

- Oh ! Axel !

Il se tourne brusquement vers moi et me reverse tout le contenu de son verre dessus.

- Je suis navré, dit-il avec un rictus au coin des lèvres. Vraiment. Mais ça t'apprendra à vouloir me faire attendre après de si longues semaines passées loin de ton corps chaud.

- Sora... t'es vraiment insatiable, je réponds en souriant.

- Il faut t'enlever tout ça, sinon tu vas attraper froid.

Et il donne matière à ses paroles en me débarrassant de mon pull.

Tant que j'ai Sora et qu'on fonctionne comme ça, je n'ai besoin de personne d'autre. Il est comme un remplacement de l'amour auquel je ne crois plus. Si cela ne le dérange pas et qu'on peut continuer comme ça, autant ne rien changer. Sora me repousse sur le canapé pour que je m'allonge, puis il finit de me déshabiller.

- Tu es bien audacieux ce soir, remarqué-je.

Il retira ses vêtements aussi vite qu'il le put et se mit à cheval sur moi.

- Comme presque à chaque fois je te rappelle héhé !

Sora aime beaucoup mener la danse. Il a le même âge que moi et est strip-teaseur. Dans son métier, on attend de lui qu'il soit « soumis ». Lors de nos rapports, il inverse les rôles. Pour dire vrai, je pense qu'il a beaucoup plus envie que moi à chaque fois. C'est peut-être aussi pour ça qu'il aime diriger, bien que ce ne soit pas lui le « dominant ». Mais ça ne me dérange pas. Je trouve ça assez intéressant, alors je le laisse faire.

- Axel...

Oscillant ses hanches au rythme que lui dicte son plaisir, Sora murmure mon nom. Les sensations se font de plus en plus fortes à chaque mouvement de Sora au-dessus de moi. La chaleur que je ressens en lui se répand dans tout mon corps, jusqu'à enflammer la moindre de mes cellules. Le plaisir, l'envie, la chaleur... tout monte crescendo jusqu'à exploser et se calmer, me laissant dans un état d'étourdissement, tout comme Sora.

Est-ce que les gens qui s'aiment ne recherchent que ces sensations-là ? Est-ce qu'ils s'aiment parce qu'ils pensent pouvoir ressentir tout ça en étant ensemble ? Il y a autre chose peut-être. Mais quoi ? Pour ma part, je pense que ces sensations sont amplement suffisantes.


	2. Partie 2

Partie 2 – Tears in the night

Pfiou ! Encore une longue journée passée au café ! Les clients arrivent par hordes en ce moment. En même temps, on approche de l'hiver. Les gens se ruent dans les cafés en pensant d'avance à un bon chocolat chaud. J'aime pas ce temps... Il fait trop froid. Mais au moins, les affaires sont bonnes. D'ailleurs en parlant de chocolat chaud, à force d'en servir ça me donne envie d'en boire un.

- Demyx ! Tu veux bien me faire un chocolat s'il te plaît ?

- Oui chef ! Tu prends ta pause ?

- Ouais. Je serais dans l'arrière-boutique.

- Okay !

Je passe la porte à côté du comptoir et pénètre dans le Sanctuaire. L'arrière-boutique est en fait une grande pièce réservée au personnel du café. On l'a renommée le Sanctuaire parce que c'est l'endroit où l'on vient se détendre. Sinon cette salle nous sert à poser nos affaires, à reprendre des forces auprès de notre Guide Spirituel (alias la machine à café) et à nourrir les poissons de l'aquarium que j'ai acheté il y a tout juste deux mois. Je m'installe dans un des grands canapés rouges, juste à côté de Zexion, qui comme d'habitude pianote sur son ordinateur. Je remarque Marluxia au fond de la salle en train de réclamer l'aide du Guide Spirituel. J'étends mes jambes devant moi et les pose sur la table basse en soupirant. Quelle dure journée... Mais tiens ! Puisque j'ai un moment pour moi, je vais vous présenter un peu mes employés.

Commençons par ce cher Zexion. Il a 25 ans, bien que sa petite taille le fasse paraître plus jeune. Il travaille avec moi depuis la création de ce café, tout comme Demyx. Zexion est en fait le comptable du café. Il m'aide à gérer tout ce qui concerne les dépenses et recettes du café. Il s'occupe aussi du nettoyage, mais en aucun cas du service. Je l'avais fait participer au service au début, mais j'ai vite vu que ça n'allait pas bien fonctionner. Le simple fait de devoir s'adresser aux clients est un réel obstacle pour lui. En fait, Zexion est le stéréotype du gars totalement asocial. Il s'adresse très peu aux gens, a toujours une expression neutre sur le visage que seul l'écran de son ordinateur arrive à décrisper de temps à autre. En plus, sa frange lui recouvre la moitié du visage, comme s'il voulait se cacher du monde qui l'entoure. J'avoue que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à percer un petit bout de sa coquille pour qu'il s'ouvre un peu à moi. Mais c'est vraiment un super garçon. On est assez proches, enfin, autant que peut le permettre son caractère. Il arrive à rigoler de temps en temps avec moi. Mais depuis quelques temps, j'ai remarqué que son visage devient bien plus expressif quand il est avec Demyx. Y aurait-il anguille sous roche ? J'attends avec impatience de le découvrir.

Passons maintenant à Marluxia. Il est le dernier employé que j'ai embauché et j'avoue que j'ai vraiment bien fait. Cet homme est un vrai aimant à filles. Il est très charmant et se comporte comme un vrai gentleman. Ajouté à cela ses yeux bleus et ses longs et soyeux cheveux roses auxquels il tient tant. Il sait qu'il plaît aux filles et il en joue pour attirer des clientes. Beaucoup de filles, surtout des étudiantes, ne viennent ici que dans l'espoir d'être servies par lui. Par contre, quand il n'a pas bu son café, ce gars est un vrai zombie. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui a surnommé la machine à café. Il était exténué et en manque de caféine. Quand il a vu la machine à café, il lui a dit qu'il l'a vue dans un rêve et qu'il sait qu'elle est son guide spirituel, et que par conséquent elle devait l'aider à retrouver le droit chemin. Et c'est là qu'il s'est fait un café et est redevenu le gentleman habituel. Je vous le concède, il est bizarre des fois, malgré ses 28 ans. Par contre, je n'arrive pas à savoir s'il est gay ou hétéro... Soit il est gay et fait du charme aux filles pour les attirer ici en gardant son sang-froid parce qu'il aime les hommes... Soit il est hétéro et les attire surtout pour pouvoir les mettre dans son lit à la fin du service... Et son sang-froid viendrait du fait que c'est un sacré coureur de jupons et qu'il a donc l'habitude de la drague. Je ne l'ai jamais vu avec qui que ce soit, alors je me pose toujours ces mêmes questions.

- Patron ! Je t'apporte ton chocolat, annonce Demyx en entrant dans le Sanctuaire.

Il contourne les canapés et pose le verre à côté de mes jambes.

- Merci Demyx.

Je me redresse pour prendre le verre et en boit une gorgée. Bien brûlant, comme je l'aime. Demyx se dirige vers l'aquarium et colle son visage contre la paroi.

- Coucou les gars. Comment ça va ? C'est l'heure de manger !

Je vous avez promis que je vous parlerai de cet énergumène. Alors c'est parti. Demyx est... spécial. Il se comporte souvent comme un enfant, ce qui fait contraste avec ses 24 ans. Mais ne vous y trompez pas, c'est quelqu'un de très intelligent. Il comprend vite les choses et remarque souvent ce que personne d'autre ne remarque. Il est très sensible aux émotions des autres et sera le premier à savoir que quelque chose ne va pas. Je l'ai rencontré après m'être installé dans cette ville. Je l'avais croisé dans mon quartier, assis sur le trottoir. Il avait l'air en sale état. Il était couvert d'hématomes. Je m'étais juste dit que c'était un sale type qui s'était battu avec un gang ou autre. Mais deux jours plus tard, il était toujours sur ce trottoir. Je suis donc allé le voir. Il a fondu en larmes quand je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas. Je l'ai accueilli chez moi et j'ai appris que sa mère l'avait battu. Mais ce n'était pas la première fois. Sa mère était comédienne et commençait à avoir des propositions de travail intéressantes. Mais son mari ne supportait plus de la voir tourner avec des hommes et a décidé de divorcer. Il a tout fait pour la détruire, en créant de fausses rumeurs pour ternir son image. Et il a réussi. La mère de Demyx s'est enfermée dans l'alcool. Demyx est alors venu vivre avec elle. Ses petits boulots lui permettaient de s'occuper d'elle. Mais elle est vite devenue violente. Il ne faisait rien pour l'empêcher de le frapper, parce qu'il pensait que cela pourrait peut être l'apaiser. Mais ça n'a pas été le cas. Quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois sur le trottoir, il venait de découvrir le cadavre de sa mère, pendue. Je l'ai laissé vivre chez moi. Je lui ai présenté Sora aussi. Il a commencé à se reconstruire, petit à petit. Il est devenu un très bon ami pour Sora et moi. Il allait de mieux en mieux et il a développé ce caractère un peu enfantin. Je pense que c'est le signe qu'il va bien, qu'il est content d'être en vie. Puis je lui ai parlé de mon projet d'ouvrir un bar. Et il m'a suivi, même quand j'ai finalement décidé d'en faire un simple café. Je l'ai donc embauché. Il a ensuite pu quitter mon appartement pour louer son propre T2. Et il continue de travailler au café, même s'il est très maladroit, il met du cœur à l'ouvrage. Par contre, il a cette obsession pour l'eau... Il ne faut JAMAIS le laisser seul à la plonge ou passer la serpillière. C'est pour ça que j'ai fait installé un aquarium. Déjà, les poissons qui nagent ont un effet super relaxant quand on les regarde, mais surtout, ils canalisent Demyx et ses pulsions avec l'eau.

Je le rejoins à l'aquarium.

- Oh Axel ! J'ai donné un nom à tous les poissons !

- Ah bon ?

- Oui ! Le poisson rouge là, c'est Axel.

- … Trop aimable...

- Celui qui est légèrement rosé, c'est Marluxia. Celui qui est un peu jaune, c'est Demyx. Et... Raah je trouve pas le dernier.

Il s'agite autour de l'aquarium.

- Petit, petit ! Montre-toi !

La porte du Sanctuaire s'ouvre et se referme dans un grand claquement.

- Non mais vous vous foutez de moi ou quoi ?!

Mesdames et messieurs, veuillez accueillir Larxene, la dernière employée qu'il me reste à vous présenter.

- On a plein de clients et qu'est ce que vous faîtes ?! Vous venez tous vous reposer ?! Au boulot bande de...

- Je l'ai enfin retrouvé ! S'exclame Demyx. Regarde Axel, le poisson grisâtre tout moche là ! Il s'appelle Larxene !

Quelques secondes de silence avant un éclat de rire général, enfin si on ne compte pas Larxene. Elle fulmine et se met à crier sur Demyx. Marluxia en profite pour rejoindre la salle et reprendre le service. Larxene se tait une seconde et je pose ma main sur son épaule.

- Larxene, tu veux bien mettre la pancarte « Closed » et t'occuper des derniers clients ?

- Déjà ?! Mais il est à peine 17 heures !

- Zexion et moi on va devoir faire l'inventaire et passer quelques commandes. Alors tu veux bien amener Demyx avec toi et faire tout ça s'il te plaît ?

Son visage se détend et un sourire flotte sur ses lèvres.

- Bien sur Axel, tu sais bien que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. N'importe quoi !

- Oui, oui je sais. Mais va flirter avec Marluxia plutôt. Tu sais bien que je suis attiré par les filles plus... masculines, dis-je en riant.

- Je peux bien rêver un peu Axel. Qui sait, tu aimeras peut être les filles un jour.

Je ris doucement. L'idée de simplement aimer me semble déjà si lointaine, il manquerait plus que je devienne hétéro.

- Demyx ! Reprends le service ! Ordonne Larxene.

- Oui madame, lui répond-il d'un air moqueur.

Les deux quittent la pièce. Ah cette Larxene... La seule fille de l'équipe. Elle a un très fort caractère, au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué. Elle aime beaucoup flirter aussi, enfin surtout avec Marluxia. En ce qui me concerne, je pense qu'elle commence à comprendre que je ne serais jamais intéressé. Sinon, cette fille est très maniaque. Elle aime le travail bien fait, les choses propres, ce genre de trucs. Vous imaginez bien que c'est souvent violent entre elle et Demyx. Mais au fond je sais qu'ils s'apprécient. C'est une bonne équipe. Je suis content de les avoir comme employés. On n'est pas nombreux, mais le café n'est pas bien grand. Il attire pas mal de clients, mais tout fonctionne très bien avec cette petite équipe.

Je repars m'installer à côté de Zexion sur le canapé et constate avec joie qu'il s'est enfin rendu compte de ma présence.

- On s'y met ? Me demande-t-il.

- Oui. Les autres s'occupent des derniers clients. On devrait être tranquilles.

- Très bien. J'espère qu'on va vite finir, je vais au resto avec Demyx.

Oh oh ! Intéressant ça !

- Dis-moi, tu m'as l'air vraiment très proche de Demyx, dis-je dans un sourire.

- Oui, on peut dire ça...

Là ! Je jurerai l'avoir vu rougir ! Mais bon, il est si inexpressif d'habitude... Pendant deux secondes j'ai cru que j'avais eu une hallucination. Mais c'est trop mignon ! Voir Zexion tout gêné et ne sachant plus où se mettre. Il faudrait que je l'espionne un de ces jours, surtout s'il doit voir Demyx. J'en saurais peut être plus sur le type de relation qu'il entretient avec Demyx. Hum... en fait non... ça fait très « stalker ».

- Bref, au boulot ! Lancé-je pour pour m'arracher à ces pensées.

- Oui, répondit Zexion, qui avait repris son air impassible.

Pour une fois, l'inventaire n'a pas été très long (une bonne heure quand même). A part les verres cassés par Demyx et quelques produits, il ne manque rien.

- Zexion, tu veux bien commander les verres s'il te plaît ? Je m'occupe de notre fournisseur en attendant.

- Pas de problème.

Il s'en va au comptoir passer son appel avec le fixe qui s'y trouve. Je prends mon portable et fouille ma liste de contacts. Et mince... j'ai encore oublier d'enregistrer le numéro du fournisseur... J'ouvre le tiroir de la table basse et en sors un calepin. Zexion a eu la brillante idée d'y répertorier les noms et numéros de toutes les personnes importantes pour le café. Je commence mes fouilles archéologiques en quête du bon nom. Avec tous les changements de fournisseurs, les changements de numéro... ça fait pas mal de noms à vérifier.

- Axel ?

Je me retourne. Zexion se tient sur le pas de la porte du Sanctuaire.

- Oui ?

- Pour les verres, on me propose de passer les chercher tout de suite, parce qu'ils ne font plus de livraisons à cette heure. Comme ça, on pourra avoir les verres pour demain matin. Sinon, le livreur ne passera qu'en début d'après-midi. J'y vais ?

- Oui. Si la journée de demain se passe comme celle d'aujourd'hui, on risque d'en avoir besoin avec tous les clients.

Il attrape son manteau et l'enfile.

- J'y vais tout de suite et je reviens. A tout à l'heure.

- A tout à l'heure Zexion.

Il quitte le café. Les autres sont déjà tous partis après avoir tout nettoyer. Ça change de l'agitation d'aujourd'hui, ce calme.

J'ai enfin trouvé le bon numéro ! Et c'est pas grâce à vous, hein ! Quoi « t'avais rien demandé » ? Et alors ? Un peu de solidarité ! Bref, je compose le numéro et compte quatre sonneries avant qu'on me réponde enfin.

- Allô ? Fait la voix à l'autre bout de la ligne.

- Bonsoir, c'est Axel. Du café Kingdom Hearts.

- Ah oui Axel ! Comment vas-tu ?

Je travaille avec ce fournisseur depuis l'ouverture de mon café. Il a toujours été très réglo et m'a beaucoup soutenu dans ce projet. A force de lui passer des commandes, on a commencé à discuter. C'est un homme très sympathique. Très serviable surtout.

- On fait aller, et toi ?

- Je suis en plein préparatifs de mariage. J'ai enfin fait ma demande.

- Félicitations, dis-je en m'efforçant d'être agréable.

Le mariage... Si c'est pour divorcer dans deux mois, à quoi bon...

- Et puis tu connais les femmes, continue-t-il, il y a toujours quelque chose qui ne va pas.

- Oh je veux bien te croire, et... hum ?

Je sens quelque chose d'humide contre ma joue. Je me retourne et découvre Sora, son sourire de sale gosse sur les lèvres, qui au passage vient de me lécher la joue.

- Attends un instant, lâché-je à mon interlocuteur, avant de poser une main sur mon téléphone.

- Coucou toi !

- Sora ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Ben je voulais juste te voir. Et puis, j'ai repensé à hier soir et ça m'a donné des envies.

Il s'approche de moi et pose son doigt sur ma bouche, qu'il fait ensuite glisser le long de ma gorge avant de dégringoler sur mon torse. Il s'arrête à mon bas-ventre et me lance un regard malicieux.

- Sora, attends ! Lui ordonné-je.

Je reprends le téléphone.

- Excuse-moi, dis-je sans quitter Sora des yeux.

- Oh ce n'est rien ! Tu dois être très occupé en ce moment aussi. Ton café a de plus en plus de succès !

Sora se met face à moi et pose ses mains sur mes genoux.

- Oui c'est vrai que les affaires marchent bien. C'est en partie grâce à toi.

Il écarte mes jambes et s'agenouille.

- Ne sois pas si modeste ! Ce mérite te revient. Et puis tu as tellement travaillé. Tu mérites tout ça.

- M... merci beaucoup.

Je n'ai détourné mon regard que quelques secondes après cette phrase si gentille, et j'ai déjà entendu le « ziiiiiip » m'annonçant que je suis en très mauvaise posture. Je reporte mon attention sur Sora, qui a l'air de beaucoup s'amuser.

- Et sinon, ça se passe toujours bien avec tes employés ?

Les mains de Sora s'aventurent sous mon caleçon. Ses doigts me caressent avec douceur et précision, comme s'il savait d'avance que tel ou tel endroit stimulé pouvait me faire fondre de plaisir. C'est là qu'on voit que Sora a l'habitude, avec son travail.

- Oui oui, tout se passe... bien...

Ma respiration commence déjà à se saccader. Il faut que je me contrôle... Je déglutis. C'est mauvais.

- Moi j'ai encore dû virer un petit jeune. Ils pensent tous que le simple fait d'avoir un travail leur garantit tout ce qu'ils veulent. Du coup ils se tournent les pouces pendant que les autres font le boulot.

Sora se relève légèrement. Mais je vois son visage se rapprocher dangereusement de mon entrejambe et... trop tard... je pose ma main libre sur son front et tente de le repousser, mais sa bouche, sa langue sur moi... c'est si bon.

- En effet, c'est... malheureux. Ngh ! Ah... Arrête... Haleté-je.

Mais Sora n'écoute pas ma plainte et commence à faire des va et viens avec sa bouche.

- Axel ? Ça va ?

J'étouffe un gémissement en me mordant le poing. Je réussis à reprendre mon calme.

- Oui, ça va. Il y avait un chien qui voulait entrer dans le café. J'essayais de le chasser.

- D'accord.

Je regarde Sora d'un air dur. Mais la tournure des événements ne semble pas lui convenir. Il faut vite que je mette fin à cette discussion.

- Sinon, quoi de neuf Axel ?

- Et bien... Aaaah !

Les dents de Sora se sont refermées d'un coup sur moi. Vite, il faut raccrocher...

- Excuse-moi, le chien est revenu, je vais te laisser. Livre-moi la même commande que d'habitude. A bientôt !

Je raccroche en vitesse. Sora se relève, apparemment fier de lui. Et il s'assoit sur moi, l'air de rien, en ricanant.

- Sora... T'étais obligé de me mordre ?! Crié-je.

- Hum, non. Mais comme ça tu es tout à moi maintenant, hihi.

C'est vraiment un sale gosse !

- D'ailleurs, continue-t-il, je me suis occupé de toi. C'est ton tour maintenant.

Il fait basculer ses jambes et se met à cheval sur moi. Je vais finir par croire que c'est sa position préférée.

- Sora, vraiment... ne fais plus jamais ça.

- Promis ! Mais tu m'as tellement manqué pendant toutes ces semaines...

Je soupire. Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait comme ça en me revoyant après un long moment. On n'a jamais été séparé très longtemps. Quelques jours tout au plus. Il est vrai que Sora m'a un peu manqué pendant les dernières semaines. J'avais hâte de retrouver mon ami. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait autant envie de sexe. C'est peut être sa façon de rattraper le temps perdu.

- Que tu es capricieux en ce moment, lui dis-je en souriant.

J'attrape l'arrière de son pantalon et tire pour le baisser jusqu'à ses genoux, embarquant son caleçon par la même occasion. Sora s'agrippe à mes épaules tandis que j'entre en lui. Son corps se cambre convulsivement au fil de mes mouvements. Je sens ses muscles se contracter frénétiquement autour de moi. Ces sensations enivrantes se répandent en nous en même temps. Si l'un des deux s'emporte, l'autre aussi. J'ai l'impression de ressentir une certaine osmose. Non... je ne dirais pas osmose... C'est plutôt comme une forte complicité mêlée à une très grande sensibilité de ce que ressent l'autre. Tout cela ne rend la chose que meilleure encore. Oui, Sora est tout ce qu'il me faut pour que ma vie fonctionne bien. Mes sensations me font l'effet d'une explosion, comme un grand feu d'artifice. Sora se blottit contre mon torse et je comprends qu'il vit la même chose. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule.

- Axel... t'es génial, murmure-t-il.

Nous restons un instant comme ça, à reprendre notre souffle.

Sora se rhabille et referme ma braguette.

- Ça te dirait de venir dîner à la maison ce soir ? Me demande Sora.

- Oui, pourquoi pas.

- Super ! Hum, vers 20h30 ?

- Très bien, j'y serais. Mais pourquoi cette invitation tout d'un coup ?

Il scrute mon visage un instant.

- Pourquoi cette question ? Finit-il par dire.

- Oh, je me demandais juste si tu comptais remettre le couvert comme il y a quelques minutes, ou si je pourrais réellement manger tranquille, ricané-je.

- Non hihi. Je te jure que c'est juste pour manger. Et peut être autre chose aussi, me répond-il sur le même ton.

- T'inquiète, je viendrais.

- Okay, à ce soir alors.

Il m'ébouriffe les cheveux et s'en va en riant.

Donc ce soir à 20h30 chez Sora. Tiens ! Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est Noël dans quelques temps. Je pourrais inviter Sora à la maison ! Il faudra que je commence à prévoir la déco, le repas... Oh et un sapin aussi ! Ça serait génial !

- Axel ?

La voix de Zexion retentit dans l'entrée. Je le rejoins et l'aide à déballer les verres du carton et à les ranger.

- Tu en as pris beaucoup non ? Lui demandé-je.

- J'en ai profité. Je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux, on sait jamais avec Demyx... Me répond-il sur un ton sérieux.

Hum... Là, il marque un point. Ce satané Demyx... Un jour je lui ferais me rembourser tous ces verres cassés... Si je fais ça dans à peu près cinq ans, je serais millionnaire. Ouais, ça paraît être un bon plan ! Mouahahahahah ! Ahem... reprenons notre sérieux.

- Tu as bien fait Zexion.

- Bon, Axel, je vais devoir te laisser. Je suis déjà en retard.

- Ouh mais c'est vrai que tu as un rendez-vous galant avec Demyx !

Il a un mouvement de recul.

- N-Non ! C'est pas... enfin... nous...

- Ne faîtes pas trop de cochonneries hein ? Demyx travaille demain, dis-je en riant.

Le visage de Zexion devient rouge écarlate. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire. Zexion ne sait plus où se mettre.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, reprend-il en essayant de se calmer, il faut que j'y aille. A bientôt Axel.

Il se dirige vers la porte.

- Bonne soirée, Zexion ! Et n'oublie pas de TOUT me raconter, insisté-je, l'air hilare.

Il se dépêche de sortir. Même de la où je suis j'ai pu voir ses oreilles se colorer de rouge. C'est tellement drôle.

Bon c'est pas tout mais il faudrait quand même que je rentre me changer avant d'aller chez Sora ! Surtout que je suis venu à pied aujourd'hui. Alors le temps de rentrer... Je vais chercher mes affaires dans le Sanctuaire. Je veille à bien enrouler mon écharpe autour de mon cou de telle sorte qu'absolument aucune parcelle de ma peau ne soit en contact avec ce froid mordant qui règne sur la ville. Vivement l'été... Je me réfugie dans mon blouson et quitte le café, en fermant à clé derrière moi. Déjà 19h... Je vais passer par le raccourci. Je n'aime pas trop l'emprunter en pleine nuit... C'est une succession de petites ruelles sombres, donc la nuit je peux vous certifier qu'on n'y voit rien à plus de deux mètres. Mais là j'ai pas vraiment le choix si je veux arriver chez Sora à l'heure.

Je traverse la route et prends la première ruelle à droite. Je pose une main sur le mur à ma droite pour bien suivre la ligne tracée par la ruelle. Ils devraient vraiment mettre des lampadaires dans les petites rues. C'est la dernière fois que je rentre à pied par là. Il fait froid, j'y vois rien, je suis fatigué et en plus j'ai peur de tomber sur un taré... Dans cette obscurité je le verrais pas venir et j'ai pas envie de mal finir... Je continue d'avancer, en pressant le pas. Je veux vite rentrer ! Qui a dit que j'étais un trouillard ? Ecoute ma cocotte, ici c'est une grande ville, alors entre les dealers et les tueurs qui rôdent dans les petites rues la nuit, moi j'ai pas vraiment envie de m'éterniser ici. Hum... Qui a fait ce bruit ? C'est vous ? Non ? J'entends comme une sorte de froissement... Comme si on froissait des vêtements... Je ralentis mon allure. Le bruit se fait plus fort, et j'entends une voix. Un peu étouffée, mais une voix quand même. Un SDF peut être ? Je m'arrête. Mes yeux ne se sont pas encore habitués à l'obscurité. Je me concentre pour tenter d'y voir un peu mieux, mais rien à faire. Bon allez Axel ! Ce n'est qu'un SDF, il ne va pas t'agresser. Je reprends mon chemin et je discerne une deuxième voix au fur et à mesure que je progresse dans la ruelle. Je continue d'avancer et remarque quelque chose par terre. Un homme ? Je m'arrête. Il y a un deuxième homme à côté de lui, mais... il y a quelque chose entre eux... Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ils ont l'air absorbé par cette chose et ne semblent pas m'avoir remarqué. Je fais quelques pas en avant. Oh mon dieu !

- A-Arrêtez !

- Allez mon mignon, laisse-toi faire, dit un des deux hommes, un rictus menaçant aux lèvres.

La chose entre les deux hommes, c'est un adolescent ! Un homme le maintient au sol par les épaules tandis que l'autre lui retire son pantalon. Le choc m'empêche de bouger. Bon sang Axel, ce gosse va se faire violer, bouge !

- Franchement, avoir un visage comme ça... T'es sûr que t'es un garçon, hein petite tapette ?

L'homme agrippe son caleçon. Le jeune cache son visage contre son bras.

- Je vous ai dit d'arrêter !

C'en est trop ! Mon corps bouge de lui-même et je saute littéralement sur l'homme qui ose le dénuder.

- Qu'est-ce que... ? Tu veux quoi toi ?!

J'attrape son col à deux mains et le plaque contre le mur.

- Il vous a demandé d'arrêter ! Vous n'avez pas honte de faire ça ?! Vous êtes répugnant !

Je me retiens de lui cracher dessus. Son coéquipier lâche le garçon et s'approche de moi. Je me retourne alors qu'il pose sa main sur mon épaule et lui cale un bon coup de poing sur la pommette droite.

- Argh ! Crie-t-il avant de trébucher en arrière.

Je reporte mon attention sur le premier individu, qui se débat. Je ramène mes mains à son cou et le maintiens plus fermement pour qu'il se calme. Cet homme dégoûtant... Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je bous de rage. J'ai l'impression d'être un volcan sur le point d'entrer en éruption. Comment oser faire ça ? A un ado en plus !

- L-Lâche-moi ! Crie l'homme.

Il se met à tousser. Son visage devient rouge. Ce sale monstre ! Comment oser faire une telle chose à un mineur ?! Il me répugne...

De vagues sons émanent de sa bouche. Une lueur de peur brille dans ses yeux. Il pose ses mains sur mes poignets. C'est alors que je remarque que mes doigts s'enfoncent frénétiquement dans la peau de sa gorge. Je relâche ma prise en prenant conscience que je lui bloque la trachée. Il se débat violemment, revigoré par le fait de pouvoir respirer librement à nouveau, et réussit à se dégager. Il ramasse son complice et les deux s'enfuient. Bordel ! Je voudrais appeler les flics, mais je ne serais pas capable de décrire précisément leurs visages. Bon sang...

Je m'approche du garçon et m'accroupis à côté de lui.

- Est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait quelque chose ? Lui demandé-je d'une voix pas bien assurée et encore tremblante de colère.

Il ne répond pas. Le pauvre doit être en état de choc. Il porte encore son uniforme de lycée. Je me rapproche un peu de lui et prends doucement son bras. Il paraît si fin dans mes mains... Il tremble à mon contact. Je lève alors mes yeux vers lui. Il regarde par terre, je n'arrive pas à distinguer son visage, à part les traces de larmes sur ses joues qui scintillent faiblement. La pâle et discrète lumière de la lune met juste en valeur ses cheveux blonds.

- Veux-tu que j'appelle quelqu'un ?

Toujours pas de réponse. Il ne bouge quasiment pas. Est-il blessé ? Je tire délicatement sur son bras pour essayer de le relever. Il se laisse faire sans bouger. Je pose une main sur sa taille pour mieux le maintenir. Il n'a pas l'air de bien tenir sur ses jambes. Il tourne néanmoins son visage vers moi.

- Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

Tout d'un coup il pose ses mains sur mon torse et me repousse de toutes ses forces. Ne m'y attendant pas je recule jusqu'à percuter le mur.

- Aïe ! Tss...

Je pose une main sur mon épaule. Je me suis blessé à une pointe qui ressort du mur. Le jeune garçon en profite pour s'enfuir.

- Hey attends !

Trop tard. Je ne le vois déjà plus. Je fais quoi maintenant ?! Et s'il lui arrive quelque chose ? Et s'il retombe sur ses agresseurs ?! Raaah... Je me frotte l'arrière de la tête.

Je ne peux plus rien faire... Bon au moins je l'ai aidé... c'est déjà ça. Il faut vraiment que je continue ma route. Surtout pour me désinfecter cette plaie.

- J'espère qu'il va bien...

Je me dépêche de rentrer chez moi, sans pouvoir m'empêcher de penser à ce lycéen...

A peine arrivé, je m'empresse de quitter mes vêtements pour prendre une douche rapide. Ma rage et mon inquiétude par rapport aux événements précédents commencent à s'évanouir, ainsi que mes pensées pour le jeune blond. Je dois me dépêcher. L'incident de la ruelle m'a fait perdre du temps. Je me sèche et, une serviette autour de la taille, je m'attaque à ma blessure. Je mets un peu d'alcool sur un coton et désinfecte l'entaille. J'espère ne pas trop en baver avec le boulot... Je colle un petit pansement sur mon épaule – arrêtez de rire là-bas ! On fait avec ce qu'on a ! – et enroule un vague bandage par-dessus. J'enfile en vitesse des vêtements plus décontractés que ma tenue de travail, à savoir chemise blanche et pantalon noir accompagnés d'un veston noir assez chic. D'ailleurs, il faudra que j'aille en acheter des nouveaux. Recoudre les trous causés par la pointe n'est même pas envisageable, d'une parce que je ne sais pas coudre, et de deux parce que ça fera moche ! Heureusement, j'ai encore quelques vêtements pour le boulot. Je pourrais tourner avec.

Bon, il faut vraiment que j'y aille ! Je monte dans la voiture (et pousse le chauffage à fond surtout) et commence à rouler. Sora habite juste après le centre-ville. Le voyage ne sera pas long. Je me demande ce qu'il va m'avoir fait à manger. Vu ses piètres talents de cuisinier, je sens bien les pâtes. Et encore, s'il se souvient qu'il faut les faire cuire dans de l'eau et non pas dans de l'huile, ça sera un véritable miracle. Quoi ? Vous pensez qu'il n'est pas aussi idiot ? Et bien, figurez-vous qu'il y a quelques mois, il m'a appelé, complètement paniqué, pour que je lui dise comment il faut faire cuire les pâtes. Il m'a dit que ça devenait bizarre dans sa casserole. Evidemment, il l'avait rempli d'huile, avant d'y jeter ses pâtes et de chauffer. Je vous raconte pas le massacre... Je pensais avoir tout vu le jour où il avait mis une boîte de conserve au micro-ondes... Finalement, j'aurais peut-être mieux fait de décliner son offre.

Je me gare sur le bord du trottoir, à côté d'un petit portail en métal. Sora ne vit pas dans un appartement. Il a sa propre maison. Elle n'est pas très grande mais elle a son charme. La parcelle de terrain de Sora est entourée d'une jolie clôture en bois, pas très haute. Sa maison comporte un étage et cache un jardin à l'arrière du terrain. Je sors de la voiture et me blottis dans mon manteau au contact de l'air frais. Je pousse le portail et le referme sur moi avant de remonter le chemin en gravier qui mène à l'entrée de la maison. Puis je pousse le bouton de la sonnette une fois, puis une deuxième, avant de m'acharner littéralement dessus parce que, bon dieu, qu'est-ce que je me les pèle ! Sora vient enfin m'ouvrir, le visage en sueur. Je n'attends pas son invitation pour entrer, tout grelottant.

- Désolé Axel, j'étais concentré sur la cuisine.

- C'est rien.

- Donne-moi ton manteau, je vais aller l'accrocher, me dit-il en tendant les bras.

Je quitte difficilement mon blouson, mais m'y résigne en sentant la chaleur de la maison se répandre doucement dans mes membres.

- Tu n'as qu'à t'installer dans le salon, je reviens vite ! Me crie-t-il en disparaissant dans sa chambre.

Je m'exécute et vais m'asseoir sur le canapé.

Petite présentation des lieux. Pour le rez-de-chaussée, tout de suite à gauche il y a une pièce. C'est la cuisine. En face de l'entrée se trouve un couloir avec à gauche la chambre de Sora et à droite une salle de bain. Et à droite de l'entrée se trouve une grande pièce qui sert de salon et de salle à manger. Il n'y a pas de plafond, enfin c'est un peu comme une pièce à ciel ouvert. Le plafond est celui de l'étage, parce que l'escalier menant au premier s'y trouve. C'est plutôt sympa d'ailleurs. Le premier étage fait comme un balcon au-dessus du salon et de la salle à manger. D'ailleurs, au premier je crois me souvenir qu'il y a une chambre, un bureau, une deuxième salle de bain et... et bien je ne sais plus. Je n'y suis quasiment jamais monté à vrai dire. Tout le nécessaire est déjà en bas.

Je vois Sora faire un saut à la cuisine. Il vient ensuite poser une pile de couverts sur la table, avant de me rejoindre et de me gratifier d'un immense sourire.

- Ça faisait longtemps hein ?

- C'est vrai. Et j'espère que depuis le temps tu as fait des progrès en cuisine, je réponds en riant.

Il me donne un coup dans l'épaule, heureusement sur celle qui n'est pas blessée, son sourire radieux toujours sur les lèvres.

- C'est pas de la grande cuisine mais c'est déjà bien !

- J'attends de voir ça.

Il rit doucement.

- Bon et si on allait manger ?

- Je suis d'accord ! Avec la journée de fou qu'on a eu au café, je meurs de faim.

- Surtout que mon petit passage a dû te creuser encore plus l'estomac.

- Hey !

Cette fois, c'est mon tour de le frapper. Il rigole de plus belle.

- A table ! Crie-il comme si une famille d'au moins vingt personnes devait arriver.

Il se lève et commence à mettre la table. Je me lève à mon tour pour aller l'aider, mais je remarque qu'il a disposé trois assiettes sur la table. Pourquoi trois assiettes ?

- Euh Sora ? Tu as pas mis une...

Ma phrase disparaît de mes lèvres alors que j'entends des bruits de pas venant de l'étage. Je tourne ma tête vers l'escalier et remarque un jeune garçon qui descend les marches. Nos regards se croisent et il s'arrête instantanément, de toute évidence aussi choqué que moi.

- Viens là Roxas, lui ordonne Sora d'une voix douce. Viens me montrer tes bras.

Le garçon se remet en marche, rivant ses yeux au sol. Les miens par contre s'attardent sur lui pour le détailler. Il a l'air d'être encore au lycée. Ses épis blonds ondulent à chacun de ses pas, émettant une impression de légèreté, de douceur. Son teint de nacre met en valeur ses yeux, qui sont d'un bleu incroyable. Même un océan de carte postale ne serait pas aussi bleu. Le jeune garçon arrive aux côtés de Sora. Ils font à peu près la même taille, ce qui renforce l'apparence enfantine de Sora. Mon hôte remonte les manches du blond. Je jette un œil à ses poignets et y découvre des sortes de plaques rouges.

- Bon, c'est plus joli que tout à l'heure, continue Sora. Surtout n'y touche plus d'accord ?

Le garçon acquiesce d'un mouvement de la tête. Sora se tourne vers moi.

- Je te présente Roxas, me dit-il.

Roxas... Ça ne m'explique toujours pas ce qu'il fait ici.

- Mon petit frère, ajoute-t-il devant mon manque de réaction.

J'écarquille les yeux. Son petit frère ?! Je pensais qu'il était fils unique. C'est quoi ce délire ?!

- Allez Roxas, va dire bonjour, lui murmure Sora en le poussant doucement.

Roxas s'avance vers moi, le visage tourné vers le bas. Je m'approche de lui et tends la main.

- Enchanté Roxas, je m'appelle Axel.

Il prend ma main et relève enfin la tête. Ses yeux se plongent dans les miens. J'étudie son visage. C'est vrai qu'il ressemble un peu à Sora, mais les yeux de Roxas ont l'air plus... profonds. Je ne peux pas décrocher mon regard du sien. Cette couleur est vraiment fascinante. La gêne s'empare de lui et il détourne le regard sur une autre partie de mon visage. Mais quelque chose change dans son regard. Ses yeux deviennent brillants et il lâche brusquement ma main, comme s'il avait serré une tige épineuse de rose.

- Roxas ? Demandé-je, un peu inquiet.

Il ne répond pas et remonte l'escalier en courant, pour aller s'enfermer dans une pièce.

Je regarde Sora, un peu dépassé par les événements. Il soupire tristement.

- Excuse-le... Ce n'est pas de sa faute... Installe-toi, dit Sora en repartant dans la cuisine.

J'obéis et prends place à la table. Il revient quelques secondes après, une casserole dans les mains. Des pâtes, j'avais raison. Avec quelques lardons, il y a du progrès. Sora me sert, puis se sert lui-même.

- J'apporterais une assiette à Roxas après... Je vais lui laisser le temps de se calmer.

Un silence pesant s'installe. Après quelques interminables secondes passées chacun à faire des cercles avec notre fourchette dans notre assiette respective, Sora se décide enfin à parler.

- Je voulais te présenter mon frère aujourd'hui. Ça fait environ un mois que je l'ai recueilli. Son état avait l'air stable, alors je me suis dit que c'était le bon moment pour votre rencontre. Mais cet après-midi, quand je suis rentré du café, j'ai attendu son retour du lycée. Mais il était en retard. Je commençais à m'inquiéter... Il ne répondait ni à mes appels, ni à mes messages. Puis il a fini par rentrer...

Sora tremble en parlant. Je pose une main sur son épaule et lui caresse doucement le bras de l'autre. Il pose sa fourchette et noue ses doigts aux miens.

- Sur le chemin de la maison, il est tombé sur deux hommes qui ont essayé de le violer. Heureusement pour lui, quelqu'un passait par la ruelle où il se trouvait et l'a sauvé.

Attendez... Roxas serait le lycéen de tout à l'heure ?!

- Ses bras étaient couverts de plaques rouges quand il est rentré... Il a... un tic. Plus jeune, une connaissance de ma mère lui a fait des attouchements. Il a été profondément choqué et a développé ce tic de se gratter les bras. Quand quelque chose de grave arrive, ou qu'il se sent très mal, il se gratte. Plusieurs fois, on l'a retrouvé les bras en sang.

Il serre ma main plus fort.

- Quand j'ai vu l'état de ses bras ce soir, j'ai tout de suite compris. Il faudrait que je le surveille maintenant. Je ne veux pas qu'il se fasse mal.

Ses yeux laissent couler des larmes. Je les essuie doucement du bout des doigts.

- Tu sais Sora, je pense savoir pourquoi Roxas a réagi comme ça. C'est moi qui l'ai sauvé de ses agresseurs. Enfin je pense. Le garçon que j'ai aidé était blond et portait une tenue de lycéen. Mais je n'ai pas eu assez de temps pour voir son visage, et il n'y avait pas assez de lumière non plus.

Je lui raconte tout ce qu'il s'est passé après ma sortie du café.

- Merci Axel !

Sora se jette à mon cou. Je retiens une plainte par rapport à mon épaule et entoure le brun de mes bras.

- Sora écoute, ce n'est peut-être pas Roxas que j'ai aidé.

- Je suis sûr que si ! Tu es facilement reconnaissable. Ça a du lui faire un choc. Mais merci Axel !

Un sourire triste naît sur son visage. Il a l'air un peu soulagé et finit son assiette. Je fais de même et l'aide à tout débarrasser dans la cuisine.

- Je vais aller porter à manger à Roxas, m'annonce Sora.

Il met une portion de pâtes dans une assiette, prends des couverts et monte au premier. En attendant, je décide de me rendre utile et fais la vaisselle.

Ça fait un petit moment que Sora est parti, mais j'entends enfin ses pas dans le couloir du haut. Il vient me rejoindre en bas et se blottit contre mon torse. Je pose mes mains dans son dos et le caresse doucement.

- Alors ? Lui demandé-je d'une voix douce. Il va bien ?

- Il est encore bouleversé et n'a pas prononcé un mot. Mais il a mangé et j'ai attendu qu'il s'endorme avant de partir, murmure-t-il contre mon torse.

- Et toi, ça va aller ?

Il lève ses yeux vers moi et me sourit faiblement. Puis il me prend la main pour m'entraîner dans sa chambre.

- Merci encore Axel, me dit-il en s'allongeant sur le lit.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'est peut-être pas moi.

- Hum...

Son sourire disparaît. Je le rejoins sur le lit et le serre dans mes bras pour le réconforter. Il enfouit son visage dans les plis de mon sweat. Je dégage une de mes mains et lui caresse longuement les cheveux.


End file.
